


Vying for Attention

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [7]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, Mating Bond, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will's mom comes to visit with her new boyfriend and Will has problems with sharing his mom with another man.This is a slight rewrite of the ending of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 2, Episode 21: Vying for Attention with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Vying for Attention

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me a couple days ago while I was looking for some more episodes to rewrite (I don't really go out of my way to look for them, they just happen; once an idea pops into my mind, it's there until I can write it out lol).
> 
> I put accidental vouyerism in the tag because i didn't know whether or not it was or not. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robert was repairing the sink in the poolhouse bathroom when he heard the front door open accompanied by two voices. 

“I’m surprised you asked me out here, alpha.” That was Will, Vy’s son. “I thought you’d forgotten all about me.” 

“Now, what makes you say that?” He recognized the other voice as Philip Banks, his girlfriend’s brother-in-law. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Reasons.” 

“And those reasons are?” He heard Will giggle. 

“I can’t tell you that.” 

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to beat it out of you.” 

“Ooh, I can’t wait.” 

He heard footsteps move from within the living room. 

“Grab a spare towel, would you. We don’t need us having to explain any stains to Geoffrey.”

“Right-o. I’ll just grab the one from the bedroom. Be right back.” 

Robert froze when he heard them kiss. That is the last place he wants to be right now. He didn’t want to hear this but.. It’s not like he could get out of here without them seeing him. They were in the living room, where the only exit was. That meant he’d just have to wait it out. 

He slid behind the door as footsteps approached. 

Will caught himself sniffing the air as he got closer to the bathroom as he walked towards the spare bedroom to grab the towel that he and his uncle used to put down underneath them when they had sex. It’s still fairly clean since they’ve only used it once before. 

“Your mom, Vivian, and the kids won’t be back for another half an hour so let’s make this quick alright.” Philip called, sitting down on the couch. 

Will was pretty sure he smelt something but let it go. He’d worry about that later. Right now, he was going to enjoy the time with his alpha. They haven’t had sex in a whole month, which was really good considering how short a time he couldn’t go without being knotted. 

“Claudia went with them, right?” He grabbed the towel off the bed and jogged back into the living room.  
“Yeah, they took her to see the Hollywood Sign.” 

Will smiled, thinking back to when he first arrived in California. He remembered seeing the Hollywood Sign from the window on the plane and feeling like he’s made it in a way. And in a way, he has. He was the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. No one could touch him when it came being handsome, charismatic, and as it says in the title ‘Fresh’. 

“And Robert?” 

Robert held his breath. 

“I think he went to the hardware store for some spare parts for one of the spare sinks in here.” Philip took off his jacket and moved to unbutton his shirt. 

“We should get a move on then.” Robert seeing them like this would be less than savory. Plus it would just make things more awkward between them than they already were with Will not really liking him. 

Oh, the irony. 

Will tossed the towel to his uncle, before taking off his clothes and straddling his uncle. 

“I think I’ll ride, if you don’t mind. That beating is going to have to wait until after Mom and Robert leave.” 

Philip whined. He was really looking forward to finding Will’s “reasons” for believing that he was forgetting about him. 

“Don’t be like that. You know how many times I’ve asked you to get rough with me and you said ‘no’? I never complained, so you shouldn’t either. It’s only fair.” 

“Fine,” Will pecked him on the lips. “But when your hips get tired don’t ask to switch positions.” 

Will pulled back with a frown. “You don’t mean that.”

Philip shrugged. 

“Alpha?!” Will pushed his shoulder. 

“Okay, maybe not. But I was really looking forward to hearing you scream.” 

Will rolled his eyes. He doesn’t remember screaming anytime they did it. Maybe when he was in heat… 

Robert quietly moved across the bathroom to sit on the toilet. He was going to have to sit through this whole thing much to his horror. He cringed when he heard them start to make out. 

They groaned as they grinded their erections for some much needed friction. Philip took hold of them and began to stroke them simultaneously. Will couldn’t help but buck his hips at the warm sensation. 

“Alpha, you’re so good to me. So so good to me.” Will mumbled into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Philip purred at his omega, eliciting the other to purr back. He made sure to twist his wrist and brush his thumb lightly over the tip of Will’s cock just the way he liked it. 

Robert didn’t know whether to be turned on or off by the sounds that were coming from the other room. Will’s moans reaching his ears as if he were in there with him. They sounded like they were straight out of a home video.

“Oh, Alpha!” 

Philip’s arousal intensified by a million as he watched as he slowly disappeared into the omega. Once he was balls-deep within him, he experimented with the angle of his thrust, searching for a particular sweet spot. 

Will supported himself with his hands on his uncle’s thighs as he lifted his hips up before rolling them back and down. He repeated the action several more times until he found his rhythm. He moaned when one of his uncle’s hands took hold of one of his hips and helped him bounce in his lap. 

“God, you look so beautiful.” He watched as Will’s cheeks went red from the compliment. Will’s bounces falter slightly before picking up. He loved to watch Will come undone and flounder when they were alone together. 

Will knew just thing to wipe that smirk off his face. 

Will held his uncle’s eye contact as he squeezed his down on his member like a snake would it’s prey. He smirked when his uncle gasped. 

“If you want this last, I would suggest you not to do that again.” He warned. 

Will’s smile grew from ear to ear at the retort. He knew his uncle would say something like that if he’d gotten him back for the same shenanigans he pulled. He responded with a delicious circling of his hips. 

Will jumped and twitched when he hit a bundle of nerves in his ass. His uncle perked up at that. 

Will screamed in pleasure as Philip thrusted up into the boy, striking him on the prostate with each thrust of his hips. 

"Hnn-Wait." Will said, in between pants. His uncle ceased movement. 

With the ceased movement, he took his legs from out underneath him and planted them on either side of his uncle's hips. Once he was done, he lifted his hips again and gently dropped down, signalling for him to move again. 

They continued with Will doing most of the work until his hips couldn't take it anymore.

"F-fuck...my hips are gonna give out…take over. Alpha, please." He made sure to tag on the 'alpha, please' for dramatic effect, knowing that his uncle liked it. 

Philip shifted gears and took over from there, pounding his hips up into the welcoming body.

The sounds of sex and the screams of onslaught pleasure filled the poolhouse soon after Will passed on the role of servicer to his alpha. Robert covered his ears with his hands to drown as much of the sounds as he could. He really didn't want to be here anymore. This was making him severely uncomfortable.

" Want my knot?"

"Yes! Yes!" Will cried out, filling his knot catch at his rim. "Please, alpha. Fill me up." 

Robert wanted to throw up. 

"Right there! Oh yeah. Yeah!" 

Philip didn't take his eyes off of where they were joined. He watched as his knot swelled and caught on the boy's rim. His schnepter gripping and sucking him with each thrust. 

When his knot got big enough to knot them together, he lifted Will off of him and manhandled him onto his front. 

Will screamed when he pushed back in, picking up from where he left off. 

"Please, please, please." Will begged for his knot. 

Will's breath hitched and he squirmed, the more his knot caught. 

Philip sank his teeth into the boy's already-marked scent gland when he slammed and grinded his hips into the boy. The knot locking them together. 

Will's moaned, feeling full. He could feel his uncle's member pump him full of his white, hot semen. 

Philip was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn't notice that Will had pulled him into another kiss. He was only halfway somewhat there.

Once he came down, he laid them onto their sides on the sofa, hiking Will's top leg over his hip like many times before.

They both yawned in exhaustion. 

"I hope your knot's not going to last as long as it did last time." Will commented, pulling his still hard erection. 

"You didn't cum?" Will shook his head. Will batted his hand away when he tried to touch it. 

"I'm just not in the mood." Will yawned again, letting his hand rest. 

"Okay, well, I don't think my knot's going to last long. I'm pretty sure."

"Mhmm-hmm." Will answered sleepily. "Says the guy whose knots last for up to thirty minutes at a time."

"That was only once."

"Twice." Will corrected him. "Alphas are so weird." 

Philip wanted to argue the point but found it futile. Instead, he grinded his hips down into the boy. 

Will's muscle trembled as the glans of his uncle's cock teased his prostate. He really wasn't in the mood to cum right now but it was so very tempting. 

Philip licked the boy's lips apart for another kiss. With that distraction, he batted Will's hands off his cock and began to jerk him off. 

"I told you I'm not in the mood." Will panted, watching his uncle's hand pump his cock. 

"So. It wouldn't be fair for me to get off and you don't. I'd feel really bad about it later." 

Will tried his best to not get too into his own head so he focused on the ministrations of the hand doing magic to him. 

Will's mind was working overtime with his mom here. He wanted to spend some time with her and talk about how things are back home. The only thing getting in his way was Robert. He seemed like a nice guy but he was taking all of her attention. It was like Will didn't exist whenever they were together even if he was in the same room. 

"Will, you're thinking too much." 

Will snapped out of his thoughts. 

"What?"

"I said that you're thinking too much. You went soft." 

Will looked down to see that his cock wasn't erect anymore. Way to go, idiot. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" His uncle asked, caressing his side. 

"Nah. It's nothing anyway." Will waved it off. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." 

Will sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this right now especially when they were knotted together like this. 

"Can we not?" He huffed. 

"Fine." 

They were stuck together for another 10 minutes before the knot had gotten soft enough for his uncle to pull out without hurting him.

"I told you it wouldn't last too long." Philip said, sitting up. 

Will got up from the couch and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. All that moaning and screaming made his throat dry. He didn't jump when his uncle's arm's enclosed around his waist. He leaned in when he started to press soft kisses onto his scent gland before licking away specks of blood that he missed. 

"Hard again."

He let himself be stroked by the older man, occasionally rolling his hips into the grip. 

He gasped when he felt a familiar tightening in his belly. 

"Faster." 

Robert was having the biggest hard-on of his life. But he didn't dare touch himself out of respect for both males and for Vy. He didn't want to do something that fucked up. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to hear this. 

Robert winced when he heard Will moan sinfully as he climaxed. 

Philip continued to stroke the boy through his orgasm that wrecked through his body, leaving the other convulsing and weak in the knees. He stopped when Will batted his hands away for the third time today. 

"H-hurts." Will added. He hated overstimulation. 

Philip helped the boy lean against the island then grabbed a paper towel from the roll and cleaned up the mess of semen on the floor. 

"Will, if you need to talk, I'm all ears." He threw the used towel into the garbage bin.

Will was still catching his breath. 

"There's nothing to talk about." He waved off the topic again. 

"Alright. Remember what I said though. I'm willing to listen, if you want to talk. About anything." He caressed Will's face. 

"Thank you." Will smiled. 

Robert sighed in relief when he heard them leave. He didn't want to have to experience this ever again. Not in another lifetime. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
